Za cenę wolności
by MilaRay
Summary: Głównym zadaniem Deana jest utrzymać swoich ludzi przy życiu, ale to wcale nie takie proste, kiedy ma na głowie upartego, młodszego brata, mnóstwo papierkowej roboty, kończą się zapasy żywności, trwa nieustanna wojna z sąsiadami, a samozwańczy król Heavenii tylko czyha na jego głowę, za którą wyznaczono całkiem sporą nagrodę. A Castiel? Castiel pragnie wyłącznie wolności...
1. -1-

_***Castiel***_

Pędziłem przed siebie na złamanie karku. Nie miałem nawet czasu, żeby porządnie patrzeć pod nogi, więc musiałem wyglądać całkiem jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy ze swoimi rozbitymi kolanami oraz obdrapaną twarzą. Nie wspominając już o brudnych, miejscami poszarpanych ubraniach. Najchętniej poużalałbym się nad sobą, ale wizja doganiających mnie strażników, trzymała moje zszargane nerwy jako tako w ryzach. Nogi bolały niemiłosiernie, a płuca paliły żywym ogniem przy każdym świszczącym oddechu. Przyznaję, że przemknęło mi przez myśl - raz czy dwa - żeby się poddać, rozłożyć wygodnie na, wciąż nagrzanym po całym dniu, asfalcie i udawać, że nie istnieję. Albo rozpłakać się z bezsilności. Tylko widmo wolności machającej mi smutno na pożegnanie dawało mi siłę do dalszej walki. Wciąż utrzymywałem przewagę, ale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to nie potrwa długo. Byłem za bardzo pewny siebie, a za mało ostrożny, nic więc dziwnego, że mnie przyłapali. Miałem za swoje po prostu.

Z naprzeciwka zbliżała się grupka ludzi, ale nie widziałem zbyt dobrze ilu ich było, gdyż pozostawali zbyt daleko. Za to oni doskonale słyszeli krzyki goniących mnie strażników i wyglądało na to, że chcieli odciąć mi drogę ucieczki.

\- Szlag by to - wysapałem sam do siebie, po czym zawołałem ile sił w płucach: - NIE DAM SIĘ ZNOWU ZAMKNĄĆ! - Szybko uświadomiłem sobie, że to oświadczenie może zupełnie nie mieć pokrycia w najbliższej przyszłości, po czym skręciłem gwałtownie w jedną z wąskich uliczek, niemal rozbijając się na ścianie, kiedy wpadłem w poślizg na jednej z kałuż. Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się gdzieś skryć, żeby odsapnąć i być może zgubić ten nieszczęsny pościg.

Mijałem właśnie przydomowe śmietniki, kiedy ktoś złapał mnie od tyłu, a jakaś mdławo śmierdząca tytoniem łapa zacisnęła się kurczowo na moich ustach, tłumiąc wrzask zaskoczenia i zmieniając go w niewyraźne mamrotanie. Wyrywałem się, kopiąc i drapiąc napastnika w próbie uwolnienia się. Nie wezmą mnie żywcem, mowy nie ma! Wiłem się w tym niechcianym uścisku aż wyswobodziłem się na tyle by choćby krzyknąć:

\- POMO...! - Dłoń ponownie zasłoniła moje wargi, tłumiąc resztę zdania. Zamierzałem wołać o pomoc i próbować wzbudzić litość w każdym kto mógłby się napatoczyć.

\- Kurwa, zamknij się! - syknął nieznajomy ostrzegawczo prosto do mojego ucha i szybko odkryłem, że miał on głos stosunkowo całkiem przyjemny. - Życie ci niemiłe?

Zamarłem w oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy, a on chyba sądził, że uspokoiłem się po jego słowach, bo poluzował uścisk. Momentalnie wykorzystałem okazję, maksymalnie odchylając głowę w tył, bo ciekawość nie dawała mi spokoju(koniecznie chciałem dopasować twarz do tego miłego głosu) i tak jakby, przez przypadek, przywaliłem mu czubkiem głowy gdzieś w okolice nosa. Od razu powróciłem do poprzedniej pozycji, ręką przysłaniając usta w odpowiedzi na nieprzyjemny chrzęst.

Ledwie zwracałem uwagę na hałas robiony przez biegnących ludzi oraz towarzyszące temu okrzyki. Pogoń zbliżała się nieubłaganie.

\- J-ja - zacząłem jąkać, rumieniąc się wściekle, ale ponownie mi przerwał:

\- Jeszcze słowo, a osobiście cię im wydam - oznajmił chłodno, marszcząc groźnie brwi, a usta zaciskając w wąską linię. Spomiędzy palców zaciśniętych obronnie wokół nosa, skapywała krew, ale nieznajomy zdawał się ignorować ten fakt, bo skinął mi krótko głową, wskazując bym podążył za nim. Ominęliśmy śmietniki, ledwie prześlizgując się między ścianą, a dwoma wielkimi kontenerami, potem przez dziurę w płocie i niewielkie, niezbyt zadbane podwórko, aż dotarliśmy do małej dobudówki obok jednego ze starszych domów. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążyłem się dobrze przyjrzeć mężczyźnie, który prawdopodobnie ocalił dzisiaj moją skórę. Wiedziałem tylko, że miał cholernie zielone oczy, raczej jasne włosy - coś pomiędzy ciemnym blondem, a jeszcze nie całkiem brązem - wyglądał na dobrze zbudowanego no i mógł się pochwalić naprawdę świetnym tyłkiem(nie żebym nachalnie spoglądał, samo rzuciło się w oczy). Nosił wysłużone, mocno sprane dżinsy i flanelową koszulę w granatowo-białą kratkę, a w ręku ściskał skórzaną kurtkę. Cóż, nie zamierzałem narzekać, zwłaszcza, że sam wyglądałem jak przygłup w swoim ugrzecznionym mundurku, w upapranej koszuli, w której brakowało kilku guzików, spodniach porządnie rozdartych na kolanach i zakurzonym prochowcu zarzuconym na ramiona.

Facet zatrzymał się przy dobudówce, która zdawała się czymś w rodzaju schowka na miotły, a raczej na pełno innych gratów jak się moment później okazało, po czym wlazł do środka. To było nieco trudne, żeby przedostać się przez pierwszą ścianę rozrzuconych fragmentów mebli, narzędzi ogrodniczych i różnych niepotrzebnych śmieci, nie robiąc przy tym hałasu. Byłem nieco niższy, więc wystarczyło, żebym pochylał głowę, natomiast mój towarzysz musiał się porządnie zgarbić, żeby nie zawadzać o sufit. Nierówno zbite deski wpuszczały do środka sporo światła, więc mogłem dostrzec to i owo. Przyjrzałem się twarzy mężczyzny, odnotowując wyraźnie zarysowaną, mocną szczękę, którą aktualnie pokrywał kilkudniowy zarost, wciąż prosty, klasyczny nos i wąskie, ale kształtne usta. Był bardzo przystojny, nawet pod tą warstwą zaschniętej krwi. Przygryzłem wargę, po czym szybko wyciągnąłem rękę i szturchnąłem to, co mnie interesowało.

\- Masz szczęście - rozpromieniłem się. - Nie jest złamany.

\- Szczęście?! - Niemal krzyknął, ale zachrypnięty głos stłumił jego słowa do niemal normalnego tonu. - Boli jak jasna cholera. Pochrzaniło cię?!

Popatrzył na mnie z żądzą krwi widoczną w załzawionych oczach na co wykrzywiłem się przepraszająco. Istnieje szansa, że jednak nie dożyję nawet dzisiejszej nocy. Żegnaj niesprawiedliwy świecie, żegnaj wymarzona wolności.

\- Bardzo, ale to bardzo cię przepraszam - zacząłem ze skruchą, zastanawiając się czy to już ten moment, w którym należy błagać o litość czy może jeszcze chwilę zaczekać. - Naprawdę nie chciałem, to był wypadek.

Mężczyzna mierzył mnie rozgniewanym spojrzeniem przez kolejną minutę, więc z nerwów wyłamywałem sobie palce, czekając na jakiś odzew. Wreszcie westchnął ciężko, a jego twarz wygładziła się, jakby pogodził się z nieuniknionym losem.

\- Dobra, nieważne - zbagatelizował ostatecznie, machając ręką lekceważąco. Rozłożył swoją kurtkę na niewielkim fragmencie brudnej podłogi, po czym rozsiadł się, oparłszy plecy o ścianę i zgiął nogi w kolanach, bo na więcej nie starczyło mu miejsca. Zastygłem w bezruchu, kiedy mignął mi symbol wyszyty na tylnej części kurtki. Naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia jak blisko śmierci znalazłem się dzisiejszego dnia, a dopiero co udało mi się uciec. Niech to diabli. Gapiłem się na nieznajomego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a moje serce ponownie zadudniło w piersi, jakby zamierzało wybić mi zęby moimi własnymi żebrami. Wiedziałem, że mnie obserwuje spod leniwie przymkniętych powiek i utwierdził mnie w tym przekonaniu, odzywając się jako pierwszy:

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja zamierzam się zdrzemnąć. Sprowadziłeś tu pałacową straż, więc trzeba teraz zaczekać aż się ściemni.

\- Jesteś z zachodniego brzegu - wymamrotałem niezbyt odkrywczo, nadal stojąc w miejscu jak idiota i ignorując jego wypowiedź. _Z samego piekła_, dodałem w myślach.

\- I co z tego? - prychnął, łypnąwszy na mnie nieprzyjaźnie jednym okiem. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę. - Masz z tym jakiś problem?

\- Nie, nie, skąd - zaprzeczyłem natychmiast, kuląc się nieco i obronnie unosząc dłonie, w duchu kalkulując swoje szanse. Umiałem się bić, tak trochę, raczej bez szału, bo nieszczególnie chciałem krzywdzić innych ludzi, więc nigdy nie przykładałem się do zajęć z samoobrony. Może zdołałbym uciec, wyskakując z przybudówki niczym spłoszony jeleń spomiędzy drzew, ale znając moje szczęście wpadłbym prosto w objęcia zadowolonych z siebie strażników. Słabo, bardzo słabo. Moja najbliższa przyszłość malowała się raczej w czarnych barwach. - Oczywiście, że nie.

Nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Słuchaj, nie wiem co zmajstrowałeś i niezbyt mnie to obchodzi, ale jeśli zamierzasz wyjść i dać się złapać to proszę bardzo, droga wolna. Tylko nawet się nie waż mnie wsypać, rozumiesz?! - warknął poirytowany, a mnie zrobiło się nieco głupio. Jakby nie patrzyć ten facet pomógł mi bezinteresownie, niczego nie żądając w zamian, a ja od razu podejrzewam go o najgorsze. A przecież nawet nie sprał mnie w odwecie za rozbity nos. Słyszałem różne plotki, jakoby ci z zachodniego brzegu byli demonami w ludzkich skórach. O ich porywczej, agresywnej naturze krążyły przecież niezliczone legendy, którym jak na razie daleko było do prawdy.

Przycupnąłem ostrożnie obok mężczyzny, starając się nie dotknąć go czasem w żaden sposób, a jednocześnie tak, żeby widzieć każdy zdradliwy ruch, nawet jeśli niewiele by mi to pomogło. Idąc za jego przykładem oparłem się plecami o drewnianą ścianę, ale potem zmieniłem koncepcje i objąłem kolana ramionami, opierając na nich brodę. Jasnowłosy facet nawet nie drgnął, choć odniosłem wrażenie, ze nieco się rozluźnił. Zupełnie nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, być może drzemał, gdyż jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się powoli, miarowo, a oczy trzymał zamknięte, ale nie chrapał, więc nie miałem pewności.

Przyznaję, że poczułem się głęboko urażony. Czyżby uznał, iż nie stanowię choćby minimalnego zagrożenia? Nic o mnie nie wiedział! Mogłem okazać się niepoczytalny i zabić go we śnie. Rzucić się mu do gardła niczym dziki zwierz, wymachując nożem jak psychopata. Nie, żebym miał nóż, ale przecież mógłbym mieć. Nawet tego nie sprawdził, palant.

Wpatrywałem się w niego morderczo, nie wierząc, jak ktoś może pozostać spokojny w obliczu takiej sytuacji, ale najwyraźniej tylko ja przechodziłem kryzys tożsamości. To całkowicie niesprawiedliwe i... O MÓJ BOŻE, otworzył te swoje zielone oczy, a jego twarz była taka beznamiętna, zupełnie bez wyrazu, że z miejsca dostałem zawału. A co jeśli jednak zmienił zdanie i postanowił mnie zabić? A jeśli miał nóż? Ja przecież nie miałem. W mojej głowie przewijały się szybko same czarne scenariusze, a coraz bardziej ponure myśli prześcigały się w podkopywaniu mojej i tak wątłej już pewności siebie.

\- Co? - zapytał tym swoim ciepłym głosem, w którym nadal pobrzmiewała lekka chrypka. Zdawał się nieznacznie poirytowany, ale jeszcze nie wściekły, więc to chyba dobry znak. - Co się tak gapisz?

\- J-ja? Wcale nie - odpyskowałem w przebłysku geniuszu, przenosząc wzrok na swoje niezmiernie ciekawe kolana. - Zamyśliłem się po prostu.

\- To przestań. Irytujesz mnie.

Ponownie zamknął oczy, a ja przygryzłem wargę niespokojnie. Zapadła cisza i mógłbym przysiąc, że słyszałem cykanie świerszczy.

\- Właśnie problem w tym, że nie mogę - wyrzuciłem z siebie po minucie czy dwóch. - Nawet cię nie znam!

Facet uchylił oko, zerkając na mnie z politowaniem, po czym powiedział:

\- Mam na imię Dean, zadowolony?

Zamrugałem skonsternowany. To już? Tyle? Przecież zupełnie nic mi to nie mówiło i wcale nie zmieniało obecnej sytuacji. Kusiło mnie, żeby przedstawić się prawdziwym imieniem, ale to chyba nie byłby najlepszy pomysł.

\- Ja... jestem Clarence, ale przyjaciele mówią na mnie "Cas".

_O, Pinokio, uważaj, bo tym swoim długim nosem wydłubiesz oko nowemu koledze_, zakpiłem w duchu sam z siebie. Nie miałem przyjaciół oprócz Meg, która była też moją kuzynką i z pewnością nie nazywała mnie tym zdrobnieniem. Pamiętam jednak, że tak właśnie wołała na mnie mama, kiedy jeszcze żyła.

\- Świetnie - skwitował krótko. - A teraz daj mi pospać, człowieku.

Westchnąłem ciężko, ale zastosowałem się do polecenia. Oparłem głowę o ścianę, wsłuchując się w równomierny oddech swojego towarzysza. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy przysnąłem.

* * *

Ocknąłem się nagle, wyrwany z płytkiego snu przez nagły ruch. Otworzyłem oczy, ale niewiele się zmieniło, wciąż było raczej ciemno. Gdzie ja, u diabła, jestem? Szybko uzyskałem odpowiedź, kiedy zalała mnie fala wspomnień.

\- Dean? - rzuciłem niespokojnie w przestrzeń, próbując się podnieść i jednocześnie w nic nie przywalić. Niemal wrzasnąłem, kiedy oślepił mnie nagły snop światła.

\- Nie drzyj się tak, obudzisz całą okolicę - syknął mój towarzysz, a ja odetchnąłem z niekłamaną ulgą. Już myślałem, że porzucił mnie tu na pastwę losu. - Wyłaź pierwszy, masz bliżej do wyjścia. Tylko staraj się nie narobić hałasu.

Oświetlił mi drogę niewielką latarką, która dawała wystarczająco światła, żeby ta misja okazała się, choć w minimalnym stopniu realna. Jakimś cudem wydostałem się na zewnątrz, nie potrącając niczego po drodze. Chłodne, nocne powietrze owiało moją twarz i wszelkie odsłonięte części ciała, wywołując gęsią skórkę. Mniej niż minutę później Dean również wyłonił się z naszej tymczasowej kryjówki.

\- To jaki jest plan? - spytałem z ciekawością, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, hej! Ściągnij wodze tego rumaka, kolego. Uratowałem ci skórę, więc nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym tego pożałował. Historia tej znajomości kończy się w tym miejscu, dokładnie w tej chwili, więc...

\- Czekaj - przerwałem mu. - Nie możesz mnie tak zostawić. Nie mam dokąd pójść - wyznałem zawstydzony, uciekając wzrokiem.

\- I co w związku z tym? - spytał, jakby zupełnie nie pojmował co właśnie powiedziałem. - To nie moja sprawa. Nie prowadzę ośrodka dla bezdomnych i nie mam czasu być niczyją niańką.

\- Nie potrzebuję opiekuna - parsknąłem z oburzeniem, spoglądając na niego spod byka. Ten facet zaczynał działać mi na nerwy swoją arogancją. - Chcę tylko, żebyś pomógł mi się dostać na drugi brzeg.

Milczał zaledwie przez ułamek sekundy nim potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się na pięcie, odchodząc szybkim krokiem. Nie dam się jednak zbyć tak łatwo. Pobiegłem za nim.

\- Nie. Ma. Cholernej. Mowy. - Cedził słowa przez zęby, bardzo dobitnie, przeciskając się przez wąskie przejście prosto w uliczkę, na której się spotkaliśmy. - Stary poważnie, odczep się.

\- Musisz mi pomóc - zawołałem z desperacją. - Nie mogę tu zostać!

Te nuty paniki, które wkradły się do mojej krótkiej, acz treściwej, wypowiedzi, nie były zamierzone. Dean zatrzymał się rozdrażniony, odwracając przodem do mnie i brutalnie łapiąc mnie za ramiona. Miał naprawdę dużo siły, więc zapewne jego palce zostawią na mnie ślady w postaci siniaków.

\- Nawet, jeśli... JEŚLI - podkreślił - bym ci pomógł. Nie poradzisz sobie po drugiej stronie.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? - Postanowiłem się nie poddawać. Uniosłem dumnie podbródek, piorunując go spojrzeniem. - Nie znasz mnie.

\- Znam takich jak ty - odparł lekceważąco, mrużąc oczy i odniosłem wrażenie, że właśnie mnie obraził. To znaczy jakich przepraszam bardzo?

\- Czemu się tym w ogóle przejmujesz, co? Potrzebuję jedynie transportu, nic więcej.

\- Nie.

\- Będę krzyczeć - ostrzegłem lojalnie, żeby nie miał później żadnych wątpliwości. - Tak głośno, że zleci się cała okolica.

\- Co? - zdumiał się. - Bez jaj. Ile ty masz lat?

\- Siedemnaście - prychnąłem, choć możliwe, że to było pytanie retoryczne. - Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć.

Przymknął oczy, ściskając palcami poplamiony zaschniętą krwią nos. Nie zaprzeczył od razu, a wręcz zdawał się coś kalkulować w głowie, więc postanowiłem kuć żelazo póki gorące.

\- Potrzebuję transportu, tylko o tyle proszę - błagałem gorączkowo, nie mając tak naprawdę nic do stracenia, a wiele do zyskania. - I przysięgam, że nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. Naprawdę.

Westchnął ciężko z rezygnacją, przecierając twarz.

\- Dobra, zabiorę cię na drugi brzeg, a potem znikasz. Umowa stoi? - Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, a ja uścisnąłem ją rozradowany. Miałem ochotę wyściskać go z radości. Ucieknę. Tym razem naprawdę. I nigdy nie wrócę. Przenigdy.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu wolność zdawała się rzeczywiście być w zasięgu ręki.


	2. -2-

***Dean***  
_(BUNKIER - tydzień później)_

Miałem serdecznie dość tego ciągłego planowania akcji w najdrobniejszych szczegółach i roztrząsania niepowodzeń po raz setny z rzędu. Od zawsze byłem raczej człowiekiem czynu niż gryzipiórkiem, więc tym bardziej mnie to męczyło.

Irytowały mnie te pierdyliardy kartek zapisanych drobnym maczkiem, ale ten demon z piekła rodem, Crowley, uwielbiał papierkową robotę, więc nieustannie zadręczał tym wszystkich dookoła. Notorycznie próbował też zmusić mnie do mozolnego pisania idiotycznych raportów z każdego wypadu, jakbym był co najmniej jednym z jego przydupasów i miał zamiar dawać pomiatać sobą na każdym kroku. Palant.

Trwało zebranie, a ja nudziłem się niemiłosiernie, siedząc u szczytu stołu dokładnie naprzeciwko Crowley'a. Poirytowany wywaliłem nogi na blat, przepychając nieco leżącą tam stertę papierów za co zostałem spiorunowany wzrokiem. Rozmarzyłem się na temat wygodnego, miękkiego łóżka, błagając w duchu, żeby wszyscy obecni zniknęli natychmiast w magiczny sposób, ale nic takiego niestety się nie stało.

\- Zwracamy na siebie za dużo uwagi podczas wypadów na terytorium Heaveni. Musicie być ostrożniejsi, działać szybko... - Słyszałem milion razy ten monotematyczny bełkot. Bla, bla, bla... Tak jakby króla interesowały te zapchlone obrzeża jego małego, śmiesznego państewka. Nie było tam nic ciekawego do zdobycia, więc coraz częściej zapuszczaliśmy się dalej niż przewidywał plan. Nie, żeby kogokolwiek interesowało, że naprawdę narażaliśmy się dla dobra ogółu.

Kiedyś, na samym początku, byliśmy częścią Heaveni, ale nawet Crowley - choć jest stary jak świat - tego nie pamięta, bo wtedy jeszcze zajmował się gubieniem mleczaków. Chuck natomiast był ambitnym młodzieńcem, miał też wystarczająco charyzmy oraz siły przebicia, żeby wykorzystać chaos jaki zapadł po Wielkiej Apokalipsie i zabawić się w Boga. Stworzył własny kraj, niewielkie państewko pośród innych skupisk ludzi, czyniąc samego siebie królem. Nic ciekawego, tak samo jak dzisiejsze spotkanie.

Odchyliłem się do tyłu na krześle, zakładając dłonie na piersi i wpatrując się bezmyślnie w sufit, strzeliłem balona z nieco już zżutej gumy.

\- Winchester, do jasnej cholery! Przestań przeszkadzać - wydarł się Crowley, opierając się o stół obiema rękami z rządzą mordu wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Chce mi się spać - rzuciłem z wyrzutem. - I nudzi mnie to czcze gadanie. Mogę już iść?

Spojrzałem na niego z nadzieją, ale Crowley nie byłby sobą gdyby choć raz postarał się udawać porządnego człowieka.

\- Nie - uciął krótko. - Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. I zdejmij nogi ze stołu. Wychowały cię wilki?

\- Piekielne ogary. - Wyszczerzyłem się szeroko, choć trochę irytowało mnie, że próbował się rządzić w moim własnym domu, a po krótkim zastanowieniu dodałem: - Ale to w sumie na jedno wychodzi.

Benny parsknął w swoją, zapewne już zimną, kawę, a kilka innych osób skryło uśmiechy, więc w ostatecznym rozrachunku wygrałem. Jeden-zero dla Deana. Crowley westchnął, po czym wstał, obszedł stół i osobiście pomógł mi wykonać polecenie, które sam wydał. Zaraz potem zebrał papiery na jedną, wielką stertę, podniósł ją i upuścił z hukiem tuż pod moim nosem.

\- A teraz skup się - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby nim wrócił na swoje miejsce. Zasalutowałem lekceważąco, a on znowu zaczął gadać. Biurokracja, nudy.

Zerknąłem nieprzychylnie na stertę śmieci, po czym wpadłem na pomysł jak ją dobrze wykorzystać. Przesunąłem ją na krawędź blatu i użyłem jak poduszki, która być może nie była najwygodniejsza, ale za to jaka praktyczna. Wspierając podbródek na przedramieniu, pogrążyłem się w myślach, podczas gdy palcami prawej ręki wystukiwałem na stole rytm jednej z piosenek mojego ulubionego zespołu. Ciekawe co się stało z tym dzieciakiem w prochowcu, któremu w zeszłym tygodniu pomogliśmy przedostać się na tą stronę rzeki.

Nie, żeby to było jakoś szczególnie istotne. Kierowała mną zwykła, ludzka ciekawość, nic więcej. Nikt jeszcze o nim nie wspomniał, więc uznałem, że jak dotąd nie znaleźli ciała albo skubaniec był bardziej zaradny niż sądziłem i wciąż żył, ukrywając się w nieznanej mi bliżej lokalizacji.

_Głupi dzieciak_, podsumowałem w duchu. Nie wiem co przeskrobał, ale w tym wypadku ucieczka nie była żadnym rozwiązaniem. Kto normalny uciekał z lepszego świata? Z bogatej, samowystarczalnej Heavenii(ich król mógł być samozwańczym dupkiem, egoistą i hipokrytą, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu w czynieniu ze swojego państwa potęgi) do przedsionka piekła jak powszechnie nazywano zachodni brzeg.

To nasi narażali życie, żeby się tam dostać i jakimś cudem wtopić w tłum, a nie odwrotnie. Co on sobie myślał, do diabła? Może nie tylko brakowało mu piątej klepki, ale był całkiem chory psychicznie? Może to jakiś psychopata? Czy porwie się z motyką na słońce i spróbuje nas wyrżnąć co do nogi? Niee, w pojedynkę to zakrawałoby o samobójstwo. Poza tym nie wyglądał mi na wojownika. A co jeśli był szpiegiem? Istnieje przecież takie prawdopodobieństwo. Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że te oczy wyglądają zbyt niewinnie! I nie, nie mam paranoi, Bobby, dziękuję bardzo.

Ktoś dotknął mojego ramienia, więc zareagowałem odruchowo, zaciskając palce na przytroczonym do pasa, niewielkim, ale ostrym jak brzytwa, sztylecie. Zamrugałem zdezorientowany, otrząsając się ze swoich rozmyślań. To tylko Benny.

\- Spokojnie, stary. Koniec zebrania. Możesz już przestać zachowywać się jak primadonna.

Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, obserwując wszystkich zgromadzonych, którzy rzeczywiście zbierali się właśnie do wyjścia. W końcu!

Przeciągnąłem się leniwie, po czym wstałem od stołu, z premedytacją odsuwając krzesło z głośnym zgrzytem.

\- To do następnego - zawołałem, nie zwracając się do nikogo w szczególności. Znałem tych ludzi od dziecka, ale czasami naprawdę brakowało mi samotności, więc modliłem się w duchu, żeby nikomu nie przyszło do głowy zatrzymywać się na jakąś pogawędkę ze mną. Na wszelki wypadek szybko czmychnąłem z salonu, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Benny jak zwykle dreptał za mną niczym bezpański pies.

\- Chcesz piwa?

\- A czy trawa jest zielona? - odparł, szczerząc się głupawo. Rzuciłem mu jedną butelkę, którą złapał bez trudu, a drugą wziąłem dla siebie. Ugh, nie ma to jak mocno schłodzone piwko po ciężkim, długim jak sama wieczność dniu.

\- Powinieneś przestać, Dean - oznajmił spokojnie, pesząc mnie tym swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Niby co?

\- Odstawiać te szopki pod tytułem: jestem bucem i kompletnie nic mnie nie obchodzi.

\- Przykro mi, że złamałem twoje małe, wrażliwe serduszko - zakpiłem. - Ale przestań być tak pizdą. Dobrze wiesz, że to nie tak. Nie narażałbym się, gdyby mi nie zależało. Po prostu nie cierpię tych spotkań. Za moje paskudne zachowanie możesz winić Crowleya. To on mnie zmusza do uczestnictwa.

Benny oparł się o ścianę, przytulając policzek do chłodnej butelki, a ja przysiadłem na skraju stołu.

\- Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby tego nie robił. Wbrew twojej opinii to inteligentny facet. Wie jak bardzo się liczysz, więc twoja nieobecność byłaby dla niego jak strzał w kolano. A winić możesz tylko siebie. Nikt nie prosi cię o notoryczne obniżanie samopoczucia zespołu. I bez tego jest ciężko. - Westchnął głośno, potrząsając głową z dezaprobatą, po czym kontynuował: - To nasi przyjaciele, Dean. Wielokrotnie ratowali ci skórę i walczyli z tobą ramię w ramię, więc zasługują chociaż na minimum szacunku.

\- Wiem, wiem - powiedziałem marudnie, przeczesując palcami przydługie włosy. Najwyższa pora na strzyżenie, bo zaczynam wyglądać jak bezdomny. - Jestem zmęczony, to był bardzo długi tydzień, a kolejny wcale lepiej się nie zapowiada, więc odpuść mi, z łaski swojej, tą swoją gadkę-szmatkę. Wystarczy, że Sam ciągle prawi mi morały.

\- A właśnie, gdzie on jest?

Zmarszczyłem brwi, uświadamiając sobie, że dzisiaj w sumie od rana go nie widziałem, ale to nic nowego. Mój mały braciszek lubi chadzać własnymi ścieżkami. Machnąłem lekceważąco ręką.

\- Pewnie siedzi na górze z nosem w tych swoich książkach - rzuciłem lekko. - Przecież go znasz.

\- DEEEAN! - Alarmujący wrzask dobiegający z korytarza poderwał nas na równe nogi.

\- Oho, o wilku mowa - rzucił Benny, uśmiechając się krzywo, ale był przy tym napięty jak struna i gotowy do natychmiastowego ataku. Sam miałem już w dłoni długi kuchenny nóż, więc nie mogłem go winić. To odruch wyrabiany latami, a takiego instynktu nie da się oszukać. W tych czasach nawet w pozornie bezpiecznym domu nie wolno opuszczać gardy, jeśli chce się przeżyć.

\- DEAN! - krzyknął ponownie zdyszany Sam, wpadając do kuchni, jakby go sam diabeł gonił, nim choćby zdążyliśmy ruszyć w jego kierunku. Miał czerwoną z wysiłku twarz, a mokre od potu kosmyki włosów przykleiły się do jego czoła, przysłaniając nieco podbite oko. - O, tu jesteś, świetnie. Ten chłopak... on... musisz mu pomóc. ONI GO ZABIJĄ!

\- Że co? Jaki chłopak? Jacy oni? I kto, do chuja, podbił ci oko?!

Zaniepokojony chciałem zbadać uszkodzoną skórę, więc podniosłem rękę, ale Sam odepchnął ją niczym natrętną muchę, uchylając się dodatkowo przed jakimkolwiek dotykiem.

\- Nie ma teraz na to czasu - gorączkował się. - Lewiatany mnie dorwały. Chłopak, taki niewysoki, w prochowcu, nie znam jego imienia, odwrócił ich uwagę i uratował mnie, ale ich jest pięciu, a on sam i nie wygląda, jakby umiał walczyć. Zabiją go!

\- Co? - Z trudem utrzymywałem nerwy na wodzy. - Nic ci nie jest? Poza podbitym okiem, oczywiście, bo to akurat sam widzę. Co ty w ogóle robiłeś poza domem o tej porze? - zdenerwowałem się. Nieustannie tłukłem mu do głowy podstawowe zasady bezpieczeństwa, a on za każdym razem zapewniał mnie, że ględzę, bo dawno zna je już na pamięć, więc skoro tak to najwyraźniej był zbyt uparty by słuchać starszego, bardziej doświadczonego brata. - I to całkiem sam?! Zgłupiałeś do reszty?! Pewnego dnia osiwieję i to będzie twoja wina, zobaczysz!

\- Przepraszam, Dean - zmitygował się z wyraźną skruchą. - Złamałem zasady i będziesz mógł mi nawet złoić za to skórę, ale nie teraz. Ten chłopak...

\- CO MNIE OBCHODZI JAKIŚ CHŁOPAK?! - wrzasnąłem, zaskakując tym nagłym wybuchem nawet siebie samego. Benny patrzył na mnie z szokiem i z szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami. Poruszyłem się niespokojnie, zawstydzony własną, gwałtowną reakcją. Owszem, często wydzierałem się na członków drużyny, nieposłuszne dzieciaki ze szkoły czy samego Crowleya, ale nigdy, przenigdy, nie podniosłem głosu na swojego brata.

\- Sam, ja...

Wyciągnąłem dłoń, chcąc dotknąć przepraszająco jego ramienia, ale ponownie mnie odepchnął. Po raz pierwszy widziałem rozczarowanie w jego jasnych oczach i było to coś czego nie chciałem oglądać nigdy więcej. Mój żołądek zacisnął się ze wstydu.

\- Nie, Dean. Rozumiem. - Jego zimny ton ciął prosto w moje serce niczym ostrze stworzone z lodu. - W porządku. Myślałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć, ale skoro tak stawiasz sprawę... Sam pójdę.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji - zaprotestowałem, obszedłem go, zakładając dłonie na piersi. - Nigdzie nie idziesz.

\- Uratował mnie, choć nie musiał, choć wcale mnie nie zna. Nie ma z nimi najmniejszych szans i dobrze o tym wiedział, a się nawet nie zawahał. Nie. Zostawię. Go.

Pochwycił nóż, który nieopacznie odłożyłem na blat kiedy wszedł do kuchni, odwrócił się na pięcie ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy, po czym energicznym krokiem ruszył do wyjścia.

Zerknąłem z niedowierzaniem na Benny'ego, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Na mnie nie patrz - oznajmił bezpośrednio, duszkiem dopijając swoje piwo. - To twój brat.

\- Kurwa - zakląłem pod nosem, biegnąc za Samem. W pośpiechu złapałem jeden ze swoich ulubionych noży wyciągnąwszy go zgrabnie ze starego stojaka na parasole i jak strzała pomknąłem ku wyjściu, prawie doganiając brata, który akurat próbował wyminąć Crowleya w drzwiach wejściowych. Ten jednak przezornie złapał go mocno za ramię i ani myślał puścić, choć dzieciak bardzo starał się mu wyrwać. Chwała ci za refleks, staruszku.

\- A ty dokąd, Łosiu? - zapytał tym swoim irytująco charakterystycznym głosem. - Na zewnątrz zaczyna się ściemniać.

\- Puszczaj! - wysyczał Sam przez zaciśnięte zęby, szarpiąc się bezskutecznie. - Puść mnie, do cholery!

\- Język, Sam - pouczyłem go automatycznie, po czym potrząsnąłem głową z rezygnacją. - Zgoda, pójdę, ale ty zostajesz. I bez dyskusji! - zaakcentowałem, kiedy już otwierał usta, żeby zaprotestować.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - Przywódca Piekielnych Ogarów, facet z piekła rodem, patrzył na przemian to na mnie to na Sama, jakby mógł znaleźć jakąś odpowiedź wypisaną wyraźnie na naszych twarzach.

\- Crowley dopilnuj, żeby nie zrobił nic głupiego. Urwę ci jaja, jeśli wyjdzie za próg nim wrócę, jasne? - Nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, spojrzałem ostro na swojego brata, choć byłoby to o wiele bardziej efektowne, gdybyśmy nie byli jednakowego wzrostu. Nie mam bladego pojęcia w czyje geny się wdał, ale już teraz niemal mnie przerastał, a skończył zaledwie czternaście lat. Wymierzyłem w niego ostrzegawczo palca. - A z tobą później się policzę, niewdzięczny bachorze. Gdzie ich znajdę?

Sam wymamrotał pod nosem coś co podejrzanie brzmiało jak "palant", ale nie byłem pewny, więc puściłem to mimo uszu, a on szybko podał mi odpowiednie miejsce, jakby obawiał się, że zmienię zdanie.

Kontenery? Co on tam do diabła robił? Nieważne. Potem się dowiem.

\- Benny, idziesz? - rzuciłem, oglądając się przez ramię, choć praktycznie znałem już odpowiedź, bo mój przyjaciel miał swój nieodłączny plecak, pełen najróżniejszej broni, przerzucony przez ramię, na głowie ukochany(choć lata świetności miał dawno za sobą) kaszkiet, a z ust wystawał mu fragment wykałaczki, sprawiając, że wyglądał jak idiota. Przewróciłem oczami.

\- Chyba nie chciałeś się bawić beze mnie? - rzucił lekko, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem, po czym minął mnie i wyszedł.

Posłałem Samowi jeszcze jedno rozgniewane spojrzenie, wymieniłem krótkie skinięcie z Crowleyem, który wyjątkowo nie protestował, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszyłem za Bennym i z efektownym hukiem zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi.

Krew mnie zalewała na myśl o bezmyślności mojego brata i tym, co mogło się dzisiaj wydarzyć, gdyby nie ten przeklęty dzieciak w prochowcu. Kolejny idiota, któremu życie niemiłe. Clarence... Cas, tak miał na imię.

Przyśpieszyłem kroku, a po chwili już biegłem, starając się poruszać tak cicho jak to było możliwe. Benny w milczeniu podążał za mną i z goryczą musiałem przyznać, że jego umiejętności znacznie przewyższały moje, bo momentami wcale go nie słyszałem.

Skupiłem się na swoim celu, obmyślając awaryjny plan, gdyby okazało się, że to pułapka. Mimo wszystko miałem nadzieję, że pechowy chłopak jeszcze żyje, bo akurat osobiście czułem ochotę by go wypatroszyć.

Kurwa. A prosiłem tylko o jeden spokojny wieczór. Czy to naprawdę tak wiele?

* * *

\- Ej, czy to czasem nie ten dzieciak cośmy go przewieźli ostatnio? - wyszeptał Benny, kiedy podkradliśmy się jak najbliżej, próbując wybadać sytuację nim przystąpimy do akcji ratunkowej.

\- Jak mu tam było? Clement? Casper?

\- Clarence - syknąłem, dając mu kuksańca w bok. - I zamknij się. Nic nie słyszę.

Przycupnęliśmy za dużą stertą złomu, trzymając się jak najdalej od jedynego źródła światła, czyli starej lampy z pękniętą osłoną. Wszędzie wokół nas leżały metalowe części, przedmioty różnorakiej maści, sprzęty domowe i całe mnóstwo innych rzeczy. To miejsce było czymś na kształt magazynu. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Przedsionka przynosili znalezione(w większości wypadków raczej ukradzione) fanty, których akurat nie potrzebowali, dzięki czemu inni mogli z nich korzystać do woli. Mieliśmy stąd doskonały widok na sytuację, która rozgrywała się poniżej.

Zmrużyłem oczy, przyglądając się znajomym sylwetkom z nienawiścią. Ich wredne, fałszywe ryje już lata temu wyryły się w mojej pamięci i nie zapomnę ich nawet gdy już pożegnają się z tym światem.

Mocny cios rozniósł się głuchym echem po okolicy, a głowa Casa odskoczyła w bok od siły tego uderzenia. Azazel zarechotał złośliwie, wypuszczając z rąk poły jego prochowca i pozwalając by dłużej niepodtrzymywany chłopak upadł na ziemię.

\- Kurwa, Az, musiałeś bić w oko? - zdenerwowała się Abaddon z frustracją przeczesując palcami swoje rude włosy. Nie widziałem jej już dobre trzy miesiące, ale wyglądała zupełnie tak samo i najwidoczniej wciąż szukała guza. - Mówiłam ci, że chcę je mieć..

Podeszła do Clarence'a, który spoglądał na nią z niepokojem. Miał rozbitą wargę oraz łuk brwiowy, a jego oko szybko nabiegło krwią i pewnie wkrótce porządnie spuchnie. Prawą rękę trzymał blisko ciała w ochronnym geście, więc możliwe, że była stłuczona. Może nawet złamana, ale ciężko stwierdzić z tej odległości.

Chłopak pisnął cicho z bólu, kiedy złapała go za ramię, podciągając na kolana, jakby zupełnie nic nie ważył i przyglądała się obrażeniom krytycznie. W ręku trzymała krótki nóż, którego ostrze dotykało złowrogo policzka sponiewieranego dzieciaka.

\- To je sobie weź. - Azazel splunął z niesmakiem, po czym skrzywił się. - Rany, Aba, czasami jesteś taką zazdrosną suką.

\- Coś ty powiedział? - wycedziła przez zęby, puszczając swoją ofiarę i odwracając się do mężczyzny z dzikim wyrazem twarzy. Jej napięta sylwetka przypominała szykującego się do ataku kota.

Azazel cofnął się niepewnie o krok, pojednawczo unosząc dłonie przed sobą.

\- Weź wyluzuj, nie miałem nic złego na myśli.

\- Wiem. - Uśmiechnęła się słodko. - Ale chyba i tak utnę ci jaja. Dla zasady.

Oni wszyscy byli nienormalni i każde kolejne spotkanie tylko mnie w tym utwierdzało. Już miałem zamiar się wtrącić, ale Benny potrząsnął głową, powstrzymując mnie.

\- Hej, gołąbeczki, przestańcie flirtować, nasza śliczna laleczka ucieka. Gdzie ci tak śpieszno, ptaszyno?

Kolejny oprawca pojawił się dosłownie znikąd, przypominając mi o słowach Sama. Miało ich być pięcioro. Gdzie w takim razie podziała się pozostała dwójka? Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, czując jak ostre brzegi paznokci wbijają się mi w skórę. Michael. Jakże mocno go nienawidziłem. To uczucie było tak silne, że niemal pozbawiało mnie zdrowego rozsądku. Jedyne czego pragnąłem to wyskoczyć z ukrycia i zmienić jego parszywą gębę w krwawą miazgę.

Mimo to patrzyłem w milczeniu na rozwój sytuacji. Michael postawił stopę na plecach Clarence'a i docisnął mocno do ziemi. Przenikliwy wrzask dzieciaka ranił moje uszy i sprawiał, że serce zaciskało się w piersi. To mógł być Sam.

\- P-puszczaj mnie! Puszczaj mnie, ty palancie! - zawołał po chwili, choć spodziewałem się raczej płaczu lub błagań o litość. Może był twardszy niż sądziłem, a może zwyczajnie głupi. Wierzgnął jednak gwałtownie, pozbawiając wrogą stopę stabilnego oparcia. Michael odskoczył, zachwiał się, lecz ostatecznie nie upadł. Clarence przewrócił się na plecy z bolesnym wyrazem na pobladłej twarzy, podpierając się na zdrowej ręce.

\- No proszę, proszę, nasz kociak pokazał pazurki - zaśmiał się Raphael, nadchodząc z lewej strony. Był lekko zdyszany, jakby przebiegł spory kawałek drogi i nie wydawał się szczególnie zainteresowany sytuacją. Stanął z boku, zakładając dłonie na piersi. - Sorry, szefie, zwiał mi.

Michael zaklął pod nosem, ale zaraz machnął na to ręką, uśmiechając się złośliwie pod nosem.

\- Lubię takich zadziornych. Może jednak będę cię miał - powiedział Michael, pochylając się w stronę dzieciaka, który w odpowiedzi splunął mu w twarz. Nie mogłem nie podziwiać jego temperamentu.

\- Pieprz się - dorzucił jeszcze do kompletu tonem bardziej rozgniewanym niż przestraszonym, więc czułem dogłębną ochotę by ukryć twarz w dłoniach. Ten chłopak nie posiadał za grosz instynkty samozachowawczego! Miał za to w sobie dziwny spokój, jakby całkowicie panował nad sytuacją, a jego twarz zastygła w dumnym wyrazie niczym wyuczona maska.

I zanim Michael zdążył choćby się odezwać, pojawiła się ostatnia z naszego irytującego grona, Ruby. Ciemne włosy miała spięte w wysoki kucyk, a płytkie rozcięcie na policzku zalśniło czerwienią w słabym świetle lampy.

\- Jak śmiesz się tak do niego odzywać - zaczęła wściekle, sięgając pod płaszcz i wyciągając nóż. Oho, czas wkroczyć do akcji, bo sądząc po wyrazie jej twarzy to nie zostało mu wiele życia. Skinąłem na Benny'ego i wyskoczyłem zza bezpańskiej sterty złomu.

\- To miłe, że tak zaciekle bronisz swojego kochasia - zakpiłem.


	3. -3-

***Dean***

\- To miłe, że tak zaciekle bronisz swojego kochasia - zakpiłem. Uśmiechałem się lekko, niefrasobliwie, lekceważąco podrzucając w dłoniach sztylet.

\- Winchester - Michael włożył w to słowo tyle jadu, że zabrzmiało jak obelga. Wyprostował się, po czym szeroko rozłożył ramiona, jakby chciał przywitać się z najlepszym kumplem, a nie wrogiem. Nie zmyliła mnie jednak jego łagodnie rozbawiona mina. - Czyżby braciszek dotarł jednak do domu? Wielka szkoda, ale wiesz co? Nic straconego. Następnym razem nie wymknie się nam tak łatwo.

\- Nie będzie następnego razu - syknąłem, poprawiając uchwyt na krótkiej rękojeści. Chciałem brzmieć na pewnego siebie, ale nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że żołądek podskoczył mi do gardła. Wiedział doskonale gdzie dźgnąć, żeby zabolało, gdzie szturchnąć, żeby doprowadzić mnie do szału. Znałem to uczucie, choć wolałem o tym nie pamiętać. Zew krwi, od którego do niedawna byłem tak uzależniony. Chciałem walczyć, poczuć ból i zadawać go innym. Wściekłość doprowadzała krążącą w moich żyłach krew do wrzenia, napędzając oszalałe ciało adrenaliną i przyśpieszając puls. - Tym razem was zabiję.

Warknąłem mimowolnie, bardziej jak dzikie zwierzę niż człowiek, którym przecież byłem. Chociaż... czy miałem jeszcze prawo określać się tym mianem? Po tym jak Alastair mnie złamał? Po tym jak zniszczył mnie doszczętnie, wypaczył i sprawił, że na jakiś czas zapomniałem kim jestem? Po tym jak uczynił mnie swoją bronią, a później naznaczył kainowskim piętnem niczym bydło?

Czyjeś palce mocno zacisnęły się na moim ramieniu, kiedy odruchowo pochyliłem się do przodu, przyjmując pozycję gotową do ataku.

\- Nie, Dean - powiedział stanowczo głos, który pamiętałem jak przez mgłę. Zamrugałem zdezorientowany. _Benny._ Niemal przewróciłem się z ulgi, która zalała mnie gwałtowną falą. Chyba na moment przestałem oddychać, dając się wciągnąć w ten wir, prosto w ramiona ciemności. - Nie wolno ci się zatracić.

Poruszyłem się niespokojnie, oblizując spierzchnięte wargi i spojrzałem na jego tak dobrze znaną mi twarz, na której wyraźnie malowało się zmartwienie. Michael natomiast tylko przyglądał mi się kpiąco, za to Azazel wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

\- Natury nie oszukasz, Deeean - wtrąciła Abaddon prześmiewczo przeciągając samogłoski, po czym nonszalancko skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. Ostry nóż niemal wbijał się w jej przedramię, ale nie zmieniła niewygodnej pozycji. - Jesteś przecież jednym z nas.

\- Nie utrzymasz na smyczy dzikiej bestii, Lafitte - dodał Azazel, zwracając się bezpośrednio do Benny'ego. - Z niecierpliwością czekam na dzień, w którym odgryzie ci głowę.

\- Jaka szkoda, że się tego nie doczekasz. Zwłaszcza, jeśli za chwilę zetnę twoją własną - wycedził Benny przez zęby, odruchowo robiąc krok do przodu nim go zatrzymałem.

\- Znacie zasady - powiedziałem chłodno, zmieniając niewygodny temat. Jakiś czas temu sytuacja wyglądała całkiem inaczej. Wybijaliśmy się nawzajem, walcząc na śmierć i życie, dziesiątkując tym samym liczebność naszych grup. Było pełno krwi i trupów, osieroconych dzieci i ciężko rannych, dla których brakowało podstawowych środków medycznych. Po jednej ze szczególnie krwawych jatek, Crowley i Dick zorganizowali spotkanie, na którym ustalono, że nie będziemy się dłużej zabijać, żeby jak najbardziej zminimalizować straty. Co prawda, wciąż nieustannie dochodziło do różnorakich bójek, potyczek czy walk na noże, ale nie mieliśmy więcej ofiar śmiertelnych i to już był jakiś sukces. Choć krew burzyła się we mnie na ich widok i marzyłem by wreszcie ich dopaść to musiałem pamiętać o celu, z którym tutaj przyszliśmy. Zerknąłem na Clarence'a, który odczołgał się nieco od naszej małej grupki, a potem zastygł w bezruchu, przyglądając się naszej konfrontacji z uwagą. - Zostawcie chłopaka w spokoju i wynoście się.

\- Dean, ja...

\- To wy się znacie? - spytał zdziwiony Michael, spoglądając na przemian na mnie i Casa. Dzieciak wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść, więc to mogło wydawać się nieco podejrzane, bo dbaliśmy o swoich.

\- Nie - odpowiedział szybko Clarence, chyba próbując zrobić mi na złość. Co właściwie chciał osiągnąć?

\- Tak - rzuciłem twardo w tym samym czasie, marszcząc groźnie brwi. Nie zamierzałem odpuścić, nawet jeśli chłopak sam się prosił o kłopoty. Zerknął na mnie z zaskoczeniem, ale na szczęście więcej się nie odezwał.

\- Ptaszyna jakoś twierdzi inaczej.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Należy do naszej grupy, więc nic tu po was.

\- Nie sądzę - sprzeciwił się spokojnie Michael, choć jego twarz wykrzywiła się w złośliwym wyrazie, kiedy zrobił jeden krok w kierunku chłopaka, który opierał się o stertę złomu, nie mając już dokąd uciec. - Nie byłoby go tutaj, gdyby został przyjęty. Znam cię, Dean. Lubisz przygarniać takie zbłąkane owieczki.

Obszedłem Michaela, stając między nim, a Clarencem. Nie pozwolę, żeby trafił w ich brudne łapy; byłem mu to winny za uratowanie Sama.

Wyciągnąłem przed siebie sztylet, mierząc prosto w swojego najgorszego wroga. Nie czułem strachu tylko znajomą ekscytację i gotowość do walki. Co prawda, mieli przewagę liczebną, ale Benny i ja wielokrotnie wydostawaliśmy się z gorszych tarapatów. Czułem za plecami jego obecność. Przygotowywaliśmy się do walki, z której żadna ze stron nie wyjdzie bez szwanku. I staliśmy tak, pochyleni nieco do przodu, z wszelakiej maści bronią w gotowości. Mierzyliśmy się czujnymi spojrzeniami, czekając na jakikolwiek ruch przeciwników; choćby podejrzane drgnięcie czy zbyt długie mrugnięcie sugerujące nadchodzący atak. Ta chwila nużącego napięcia zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Z rosnącej frustracji już niemal sam zamierzałem jako pierwszy złamać pakt, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. I wtedy ktoś nadjechał z piskiem opon, zwracając uwagę wszystkich zainteresowanych. Ktoś szybko wyskoczył z auta, z hukiem zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, ale rażące nas światła reflektorów nie pozwoliły dostrzec jego twarzy. Tak samo jak towarzyszących mu innych osób.

\- Hej, Dean-o, czy ja dobrze widzę, że przydałaby ci się pomocna dłoń? - Zwykle irytujący głos Gabriela tym razem niemal pozwolił mi odetchnąć z mimowolną ulgą. Niemal, bo wiedziałem, że w najbliższym czasie nie da mi zapomnieć o tym jak to bohatersko przybył z odsieczą. Mamy jednak wsparcie, a to najważniejsze, bo pomimo rzeczywistych chęci do uczestniczenia w krojącej się krwawej jatce, w głębi duszy wiedziałem, że to wcale nie było dobre rozwiązanie. Pakt i tak wisiał na włosku, a narażanie bliskich nigdy nie leżało w mojej naturze. - O, Azazel, ty nędzna podróbko człowieka, znowu cię tu przywiało?

Szybko zeskoczył w dół, pojawiając się w pełnej krasie. Jego oczy zwęziły się w wąskie szparki, kiedy z głośnym mlaśnięciem wysuwał z ust lizaka. Nadal nie wiedziałem skąd on je wszystkie brał ani dlaczego po takiej dawce cukru jak dotąd nie stracił jeszcze tych swoich krzywych zębów. Skinąłem głową w kierunku Charlie i Baltazara, którzy podążali za chłopakiem niczym cień.

\- A ty wciąż tutaj? - odgryzł się Azazel, pozostając jednak na swoim miejscu, z ręką Michaela zaciśniętą mocno wokół ramienia. - Dziwne, że nie wykopali cię jeszcze na zbity pysk tak jak to zrobił twój kochany, starszy brat. Widać są zbyt tępi, żeby przejrzeć na oczy.

Nawet ze swojej pozycji dokładnie widziałem jak cała sylwetka, zwykle wyluzowanego Gabriela, napina się niczym struna. Nienawidził on Azazela, zresztą z wzajemnością, a ten doskonale wiedział jak dolać oliwy do ognia i korzystał z tego przy każdej okazji. Ponoć mieli między sobą jakieś niezałatwione sprawy, ale w sumie nikt nie wiedział o co właściwie poszło. Twarz Gabe'a, choć nienaturalnie pobladła, wygładziła się i nabrała neutralnego wyrazu.

\- A ty jak zwykle dużo szczekasz - wycedził z udawaną nonszalancją. - Zdjęli ci w końcu kaganiec czy nadal czekają aż wbijesz im nóż w plecy jak mała, zdradziecka gnida, którą jesteś?

Azazel poruszył się niespokojnie, zaciskając zarówno zęby jak i dłonie, trzęsąc się przy tym z ledwo tłumionej złości.

\- Ciesz się póki możesz - odwarknął, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Nie zawsze będziesz w otoczeniu tej swojej zgrai błaznów, a Lucyfer prosił, żeby przekazać ci pozdrowienia. Już niemal drży z oczekiwania na wasze kolejne spotkanie.

\- Ty cholerny... !

Ledwie zdążyłem zareagować i złapać tego narwańca, który rzucił się w stronę ucieszonego Azazela, chcąc go chyba zabić gołymi rękami. Zderzenie z rozpędzonym ciałem okazało się bardziej bolesne niż zakładałem i musiałem mocno zaprzeć się nogami, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Gabe walczył ze mną, żeby przedrzeć się w kierunku swojego największego wroga, krzyczał, klął, wierzgał i wygrażał się pięściami. Najchętniej to sam bym się przyłączył, ale ktoś musiał być mądrzejszy. Zgraja popaprańców, którym życie nie miłe. Odwróciłem głowę w kierunku Michaela, posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Wynoście się stąd zanim wszyscy wpadniemy w kłopoty i pożałujemy. Nie sądzę, żebyś chciał się narażać na gniew Dicka - rzuciłem szorstko. W sumie było mi wszystko jedno, a nawet ucieszyłbym się gdyby ciała tego kretyna nigdy nie odnaleziono. Wiedziałem doskonale jak Dick lubi karać nieposłuszeństwo i podważanie swojego żałosnego autorytetu. W końcu rządził aż do tej pory tylko dlatego, że inni bali się mu postawić. Michael zawahał się, równie skłonny do bójki jak my wszyscy, ale ostatecznie skrzywił się tylko z niezadowoleniem, potrząsnął głową i kazał swojej ekipie się wycofać. Rozochoconego Azazela musiał siłą pociągnąć za sobą, a ja nadal siłowałem się z Gabrielem, który choć niski to generował strasznie dużo energii.

\- Uspokój się - zawołałem, wymierzając mu policzek. Nie, żebym chciał to zrobić, ale pogrążony w amoku zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na to, że już było po wszystkim i zostaliśmy sami. - To już koniec. Wynieśli się. Daj temu spokój, nie warto.

\- Wiesz, że Azazel ma niewyparzoną gębę - wtrącił się Baltazar fałszywie wesołym tonem, obejmując ramieniem roztrzęsionego przyjaciela. - Jestem pewien, że wszystko sobie wymyślił. Zawsze uderza tam, gdzie zaboli, przecież wiesz. No, stary, głęboki wdech i wydech, wszystko się ułoży. Chodź, mam w schowku kilka lizaków.

Z dezaprobatą przewrócił oczami tuż ponad jego ramieniem, po czym raźnie popchnął go w kierunku auta. Skryłem rozbawiony uśmieszek, widząc jak doskonale sobie radzi i odwróciłem się do prowodyra całej akcji, któremu Benny pomagał właśnie wstać. Charlie gorączkowo usiłowała namówić chłopaka, żeby pokazał swoje ramię, ale bezskutecznie, bo ten uparcie twierdził, że przecież nic mu nie jest. Westchnąłem ciężko nad swoim losem; adrenalina powoli opadała, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie zmęczenie.

\- Przestań się z nim cackać, Ruda - rzuciłem, po czym jedną ręką złapałem go za bark, a drugą za dłoń. Krzyknął krótko z bólu, a w jego oczach błyszczały łzy, kiedy posyłał mi oburzone spojrzenie. - Nie bądź dzieciak.

Ostrożnie, żeby nie sprawić mu więcej bólu niż to konieczne, odsłoniłem jego ramię, które już zdążyło spuchnąć przynajmniej dwukrotnie i nabrało nieprzyjemnego odcienia fioletu. Skrzywiłem się na ten widok, pozwalając by Clarence wyrwał rękę z mojego uścisku i przycisnął ją do piersi.

\- Dobra, nic tu po nas - skwitowałem, odwracając się w kierunku auta. - Czas na poważne zebranie, nie będą dłużej szwendać się po naszym terenie i węszyć.

\- Ale Crowley... - zaczęła niepewnie Charlie.

\- Nie, Charls, miarka się przebrała. Nie będę dłużej tego tolerował - oznajmiłem twardo, mrużąc gniewnie oczy. - A Crowley'a zostaw mnie. Hej, a ty dokąd?

Kątem oka przyuważyłem jak Clarence odłącza się od grupy, jakby zamierzał cichcem się ulotnić. Popatrzył na mnie z wyrazem kompletnego niezrozumienia w tych swoich niebieskich gałach.

\- J-ja? - zająknął się, a ja byłem wewnętrznie rozdarty między chęcią przedrzeźniania go, a uderzeniem samego siebie w twarz. Musieliśmy dziwnie wyglądać, stojąc tak jak banda idiotów.

\- Nie, ten obok - zironizowałem. - Mało ci wrażeń na dziś? Szukasz kolejnego guza? Nie odłączaj się od grupy, Clarence, czy to tak trudno zrozumieć?

Patrzył na mnie oczami okrągłymi jak spodki, jakbym mówił w obcym języku.

\- Ale mieliśmy umowę - rzucił bezradnie.

\- Umowę? - zapytałem zupełnie wytrącony z równowagi. O co mu do diabła chodziło? Jeszcze nawet nie zamieniliśmy więcej niż kilka słów. - Jaką umo... aaa, tę umowę. Nieważne, zapomnij o tym na razie. Wrócimy do tego tematu kiedy indziej.

\- Lepiej go posłuchaj zanim znowu zacznie się bezsensownie drzeć - wtrąciła się Charlie, obejmując chłopaka ramieniem i popychając go nieco do przodu, żeby się w końcu ruszył. Chyba również dostrzegła, że zamierzał protestować, ale w przeciwieństwie do mnie miała znacznie więcej cierpliwości. - Omówicie sobie to w bardziej ustronnym miejscu. Chodźmy.

* * *

\- DEAN! - głośny okrzyk Sama obudziłby zmarłego. - Co tak długo? Co się stało? Nic wam nie jest?

Mój mały braciszek zasypał nas pytaniami już od samego progu, niemal nie pozwalając nam przejść dalej, w głąb domu.

Crowley stał natomiast w przejściu do salonu, opierając się ramieniem o framugę i popijając coś, co zapewne było moją, schowaną na specjalną okazję, whisky.

\- Charls? Balty? Gabe? A wy skąd tutaj? - dopytywał Sam, osaczając nas tak skutecznie, jakby się co najmniej roztroił.

\- Cześć, dzieciaku - Gabriel uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i sięgnął by poczochrać jeszcze bardziej przydługie włosy Sama, co było wyzwaniem, zważywszy na to, że przewyższał go już o głowę.

\- Dość - wtrąciłem się zanim rozgorzała jakakolwiek dyskusja. - Sam, przynieś apteczkę. Charls, zajmij się Casem. A ciebie Crowley, zapraszam do gabinetu. Reszta wyjaśnień później.

Odwróciłem się na pięcie i energicznie ruszyłem w odpowiednim kierunku.

* * *

Wpadłem do gabinetu, ignorując drzwi z impetem uderzające o ścianę. Byłem wściekły, ale przede wszystkim zmartwiony. Ten pakt od początku był jednym, wielkim nieporozumieniem, ale dopiero teraz dostrzegłem na jak cienkiej linie balansował w rzeczywistości.

\- Zerwij ten cholerny pakt - powiedziałem na wstępie, nie owijając niepotrzebnie w bawełnę.

Crowley powoli zamknął drzwi, po czym obszedł biurko tylko po to by rozsiąść się na rozklekotanym fotelu niczym na bogato zdobionym tronie. Splótł dłonie przed sobą, podpierając łokcie na podłokietnikach.

\- Nie zrobię tego, Dean - odpowiedział całkiem spokojnie, wpatrując się we mnie z powagą. - Nie jesteś obiektywny. Wiem, że nie zachwyca cię ta sytuacja, ale to najlepsze co mogliśmy osiągnąć.

\- NAJLEPSZE?! - krzyknąłem zbulwersowany, żywo gestykulując. - Prawie nic się nie zmieniło! Nadal kradną, panoszą się tutaj jak u siebie, napadają naszych ludzi, a ty oddajesz im jeszcze część łupów!

\- Przestań dramatyzować. Nie jest idealnie, przyznaję, ale nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na dalsze przepychanki z Lewiatanami. Sytuacja po drugiej stronie brzegu staje się z każdym dniem bardziej napięta, kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Jeśli Heavenia wypowie nam otwartą wojnę, nie będziemy mieć ludzi, którzy mogliby stanąć do walki. Zgniotą nas niczym robactwo.

Wiedziałem, że miał rację, ale nie potrafiłem tego tak zostawić. Poza tym, jeśli Heavenia ruszy do otwartej walki to i tak nic nas nie uratuje. Nie mamy żadnych szans. Brak nam nie tylko żywności i podstawowych produktów do życia, ale też broni. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że została nas zaledwie garstka. Czymże jest zgraja wyrzutków przeciwko całemu królestwu?

\- No to renegocjuj go - wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby, sfrustrowany własną bezradnością, opierając dłonie na biurku i pochylając się w jego stronę.

Crowley westchnął ciężko, pocierając zmarszczone czoło. Nagle wydawał mi się dużo starszy i bardzo, bardzo zmęczony.

\- Nie mogę - powiedział tak cicho, że prawie go nie dosłyszałem.

\- Co? Niby dlaczego?

\- Dean, to nie jest...

\- Przestań! Przestań mnie wreszcie zbywać, do cholery! Jesteś mistrzem manipulacji, ty stary draniu. Za dobrze cię znam, żeby wierzyć w te twoje bajeczki. Wiem, że sprzedałbyś własną matkę gdyby to zapewniło ci odpowiedni zysk. Dowiedz się czego chcą i daj im to za zostawienie nas w spokoju.

Nie mogłem odpuścić, nawet jeśli pozostali pogodzili się już ze swoim losem. Czułem się za nich odpowiedzialny, bo przecież to byli moi ludzie. Nie chciałem, żeby żyli w wiecznym strachu i niedostatku. Miałem pełną świadomość, że gdyby chcieli, gdyby postanowili się od nas odwrócić... być może Chuck przyjąłby ich z otwartymi ramionami. Ugięliby karki, dostosowali się do zasad, a ich duma nieco by na tym ucierpiała, ale dostaliby szansę na normalne życie. W tym piekle trzymała ich wyłącznie lojalność, a co dostawali w zamian?

\- Oni chcą ciebie.

Cofnąłem się gwałtownie, patrząc na Crowleya z niedowierzaniem. Równie dobrze mógłby wymierzyć mi policzek. Rękawicą. Wypełnioną betonem.

Z trudem przełknąłem ślinę, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Może powinieneś przystać na ten warunek - powiedziałem z zimnym spokojem, choć wewnątrz cały się aż trząsłem.

\- Czy ty słyszysz sam siebie, głupcze? - warknął Crowley wściekle, po raz pierwszy w mojej obecności, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. Poderwał się na równe nogi, a krzesło, na którym do tej pory siedział, upadło z hukiem na podłogę. Jego reakcja była na tyle niespodziewana, że drgnąłem niespokojnie, jakby co najmniej zamierzał mnie zaatakować. - Jak możesz w ogóle sugerować coś takiego?! Jeśli ci się wydaje, że ktokolwiek będzie cię błagał, żebyś został to grubo się mylisz. Droga wolna. Wracaj do obozu wroga skoro tak bardzo tego pragniesz, ty pieprzony egoisto!

Wściekłem się. Jak mógł w ogóle sugerować coś takiego?! Po tym wszystkim co zrobiłem? Po tym jak niemal każdego dnia narażałem życie, żeby ułatwić przetrwanie naszym ludziom? Po tym ile poświęciłem?

Doskoczyłem do biurka, pochylając się nad nim i łapiąc za poły jego zbyt eleganckiego garnituru.

\- Jak śmiesz nazywać mnie egoistą!

Jego twarz nawet nie drgnęła, dopóki nie uśmiechnął się do mnie kpiąco. Parszywy gnojek, nie pozwolił, żebym się wycofał, więc specjalnie mnie sprowokował.

\- A jak inaczej mam to nazwać? - zapytał tym swoim idiotycznie protekcjonalnym, leniwym tonem. - Ten jeden raz bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy. Mogę się obwieszczać nawet samym królem tego przeklętego miejsca, ale obydwaj dobrze wiemy kto jest tutaj prawdziwym przywódcą. Jeśli dojdzie do rozłamu w szeregach, nie łudzę się, że wielu stanie po mojej stronie. Większość pójdzie za tobą, nawet jeśli to będzie oznaczać ich śmierć. Sam tego chciałeś, głosowałeś za tym, żebym wszystkim się zajął i od tego właśnie jestem, więc nie mogę pozwolić ci odejść, bo to będzie koniec wszystkiego o co walczyliśmy.

Chciałem zaprzeczyć jego słowom, zrzucić z barków całą odpowiedzialność, powiedzieć, że się myli. Wciąż miałem jednak w pamięci słowa Benny'ego.

Puściłem go, odsuwając się jak najdalej i potrząsając głową, jakbym chciał z niej wyrzucić wszystkie myśli. Byłem rozbity, a moja samokontrola zatrzeszczała ostrzegawczo, po czym rozsypała się w pył u moich stóp, zostawiając po sobie wyłącznie kwaśny posmak strachu. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem, próbując wmówić Crowleyowi, że przystanie na warunki Lewiatanów to dobry pomysł. Jedyny jaki mieliśmy, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość, ale z pewnością daleki od ideału. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że wolałbym umrzeć niż kiedykolwiek tam wrócić.

Odwróciłem się gwałtownie i uciekłem z gabinetu niczym tchórz; tak szybko, jakby sam diabeł deptał mi po piętach. Powróciło to dławiące uczucie w piersi; żelazna, rozżarzona obręcz zaciskająca się stopniowo wokół wnętrzności.

Nie wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić... Wyjść, nie oglądając się za sobą, zatrzasnąć drzwi, odejść, uciec jak najdalej stąd - od samego siebie, przeszłości, swoich własnych, prywatnych demonów.

\- Dean? Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

Niefortunnie wpadłem na Charlie, wychodzącą akurat z pokoju gościnnego. Głęboko zakorzenione wstyd i poczucie winy sprawiły, że nie potrafiłem spojrzeć jej w oczy. Odchrząknąłem lekko, próbując pozbyć się narastającej w gardle guli.

\- Nie, to... to nie... - zająknąłem się, a mój głos brzmiał odlegle i obco nawet w moich własnych uszach. - Muszę się napić. Co z nim?

\- Odpoczywa - odparła, wzruszając ramionami. - Nic mu nie będzie.

\- Aha - potaknąłem, jakoś nie mogąc znaleźć tematu do rozmowy, choć zwykle usta mi się nie zamykały.

\- Nie poszło tak jak sobie wyobrażałeś. - Nie pytała, po prostu stwierdziła fakt, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia - westchnąłem ciężko, wciąż unikając jej spojrzenia, koncentrując wzrok bardziej na bladoróżowych wargach rozciągniętych w bladym, zmęczonym uśmiechu. Ścisnęła pocieszająco moje ramię, po czym minęła mnie bez słowa.

Właśnie taka była Charlie. Bystra, dostrzegająca rzeczy niewidoczne na pierwszy rzut oka, mocno zdystansowana, choć godna zaufania. Rozumiała doskonale co znaczy mieć sekrety i nie drążyła tematów, które jej nie dotyczyły, ale potrafiła słuchać, jeśli ktoś sam chciał się przed nią otworzyć.

Patrzyłem w ślad za nią dopóki nie zniknęła za załomem korytarza. Zawahałem się krótko, ale machnąłem ręką i minąłem bez słowa drzwi, za którymi ulokowana została nasza znajda.

W kuchni nie było nikogo. W salonie natomiast pozostał tylko Benny, który drzemał w najlepsze z ręką zwisającą bezwładnie z kanapy i nogą przerzuconą przez jej oparcie. Stary, zmechacony koc zsunął się na podłogę, więc podniosłem go i zarzuciłem na przyjaciela. Już teraz, choć lato dopiero zbliżało się ku końcowi, noce bywały naprawdę chłodne.

Po drodze do siebie zajrzałem też do pokoju Sama, żeby upewnić się, że jest bezpieczny. Naprawdę tego potrzebowałem po dzisiejszych. wydarzeniach, bo nigdy nie wybaczyłbym sobie gdyby coś mu się stało. Przecież byłem za niego odpowiedzialny. I tylko on mi pozostał.

Nie. To nie do końca prawda. Oprócz siebie nawzajem mieliśmy również całkiem przyzwoitą rodzinę. Kilka godnych zaufania osób, z którymi - co prawda - nie łączyły nas więzy krwi, ale te trwalsze, emocjonalne, związane ze wspólną przeszłością, dbaniem o siebie nawzajem i ciągłą walką o przetrwanie. Trzymaliśmy się bowiem z ludźmi, na których zawsze mogliśmy liczyć. Takich, za których warto byłoby wskoczyć w ogień.

Woda była lodowata, więc zmusiłem się jedynie do umycia twarzy i zębów, po czym przebrałem się w coś wygodniejszego, odnotowując w myślach, żeby zrobić pranie, bo świeżość moich ciuchów zaczynała pozostawiać wiele do życzenia.

Łóżko okazało się niezwykle chłodne, nieprzyjazne i jakieś takie bardziej puste niż zwykle. Czułem zmęczenie, a jednak sen nie nadchodził, choć przewracałem się nieswojo z boku na bok. Słowa Crowley'a odbijały się echem w moich myślach, nie pozwalając zaznać choćby odrobiny spokoju.

\- Ugh, przestań się zadręczać, ty idioto - rzuciłem bezsilnie w przestrzeń, przez co poczułem się jeszcze bardziej głupio. Może wariowałem. Może całkiem mi odbiło.

Szarpnąłem za kołdrę, podciągając ją pod samą brodę, ale to niewiele pomogło. Czułem się jak mały, zagubiony chłopiec nękany przez potwory spod łóżka lub paskudne wiedźmy straszące prosto z szafy. I właśnie to niepoważne porównanie przypomniało mi dawne czasy(zanim wydarzyło się to wszystko o czym desperacko pragnąłem zapomnieć). Byliśmy wtedy jeszcze beztroskimi dzieciakami, które kompletnie nic nie wiedziały o życiu(nie, żeby wiele się od tego czasu zmieniło skoro Sam stał się dopiero nastolatkiem, a ja ledwie osiągnąłem pełnoletność), a naszym największym zmartwieniem było pójście do łóżka, kiedy wciąż jeszcze pragnęliśmy się bawić. W tamtych czasach często sypialiśmy razem w jednym łóżku, bo Sam nie lubił samotności, bał się ciemności, duchów, a nawet burzy. Wystarczyło, że drzwi od sypialni rodziców zamykały się z cichym kliknięciem, a on już wślizgiwał się pod moją kołdrę. Burzyłem się dla niepoznaki, powtarzałem mu, że jest już przecież dużym chłopcem, więc to wstyd sypiać z bratem w jednym łóżku, bo powinien być dzielny i przestać się mazgaić, ale on zbywał to wzruszeniem ramion i mówił, że w takim razie on wcale nie chce być dorosły skoro to znaczy, że nie może robić tego co chce. Upierał się, że jego łóżko jest za duże, kołdra za zimna, a w ogóle to nie fair skoro rodzice sypiają razem, a przecież są dorośli i niczego się nie boją. Mierzwiłem wtedy jego bujną czuprynę, wzdychałem teatralnie, ale łaskawie pozwalałem mu zostać. Dobrze było czuć go przy sobie, móc ochronnie objąć go ramieniem, wiedząc, że jest bezpieczny, bo przecież byłem obok i mogłem go obronić przed tym wszystkim, co czyhało w mroku. Nawet, jeśli były ty jedynie dziecięce lęki i mrzonki czy nadmiernie wybujała wyobraźnia.

Tak właściwie to okres dzieciństwa pozostawał dla mnie mglistą zagadką; wspomnienia już dawno zatarły się w moim umyśle bądź zostały wyparte przez cholernego Alastaira i tylko te krótkie chwile z Samem zdawały się zapaść gdzieś głęboko w pamięć, jakby nie do ruszenia, ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego na świecie, pozwalające mi przetrwać. Gdzieś tam mogłem jeszcze odgrzebać surową twarz wiecznie nieobecnego ojca i kojący, łagodny głos mamy, ale to właśnie Sam był czynnikiem, który każdego dnia motywował mnie do wstania z łóżka.

Ostatecznie przegrałem nierówną walkę z demonami przeszłości kotłującymi się niespokojnie w moim wnętrzu. Głęboko zakorzeniony strach przed tym co było, ale również przed samym sobą i tym czym się stałem lub czym mogłem się stać - nie byłem całkiem pewny - skłonił mnie bym poszukał komfortu i pocieszenia. Plując sobie w brodę i mamrocząc pod nosem niezliczone przekleństwa, wślizgnąłem się po cichu do pokoju brata. Jego nastoletnia twarz pogrążona w głębokim śnie zdawała się dziwnie młoda i to potęgowało moje zagubienie, gdy teraźniejszość mieszała się w myślach z przeszłością. Przez ułamek sekundy nie potrafiłem rozróżnić rzeczywistości od wspomnień, wciąż mając przed oczyma drobną, przestraszoną twarz czteroletniego chłopca szukającego wsparcia i poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

Sam był niemal nienaturalnie ciepły w porównaniu do lodu zalegającego w moich trzewiach.

\- Dean? - Przebudził się lekko w zetknięciu z moją chłodną skórą, potarł oczy i zachrypniętym głosem zapytał sennie: - Coś się stało?

\- Nie, nic. Śpij, Sammy - odpowiedziałem szeptem. - Wszystko w porządku.

Popatrzył na mnie jeszcze półprzytomnie w bladym świetle księżyca wpadającym przez niewielkie okno, ale ostatecznie odpuścił, wtulając twarz w moją pierś jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów. Czułem ciepły oddech na swojej szyi i pocieszający dotyk drobnych, kościstych palców na swoim ramieniu. Zamknąłem oczy, napawając się tym uczuciem bliskości, choć narastająca gula w gardle niemal nie pozwalała mi oddychać. Odetchnąłem z trudem, niemalże z bolesną ulgą, choć sumienie miałem ciężkie od zalegających na nim niezliczonych win. A jednak w tym łagodnym półmroku, otulony ciepłem drugiego ciała niczym grubym kocem, odzyskałem jakąś część nadziei na lepsze, spokojniejsze jutro.


End file.
